


The Wolf Girl

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feral Lauren Jauregui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Camila never expected to find a girl out here.Feral!Lauren





	1. One

 

Lauren Jauregui was three when she went camping with her parents. Her father was out looking for wood while her mother was setting up their tent. Lauren was sitting on a log, coloring in her book. Her tongue sticking out as she scribbled in the wolf. It was a pretty green wolf. She was swinging her legs as she hummed to herself.

Lauren heard a branch break. Looking up, she saw a butterfly fly by. She looked at her mother, to see her looking at the instructions. Lauren shrugged and followed the butterfly deep into the trees.

That was the last anyone ever saw Lauren.

-

Seventeen years later, Camila Cabello walked into the same path. She shook her head, not believing that she got lost.  _Stupid Dinah and her plans_.

Dinah Jane Hansen had wanted to go camping for her birthday. She invited three of her closest friends, Camila, Normani Kordei Hamilton and Ally Brooke Hernandez. Wanting to keep the younger girl happy, of course they said yes.

Camila was voted to find wood to burn. And of course she got lost. Who in their right mind would send the least coordinated person? Who would sent the person who got lost walking down the street out into the woods? Who would send the girl who had the attention span of a squirrel?

An hour later, she was still trying to find her way back.

She heard rustling and froze. That was it. That was when she was going to die. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned and opened her eyes. She saw a girl standing there. Camila opened her mouth, before frowning.

The girl had a pair of mesmerizing, emerald eyes. The girl tilted her head, her long (really long), messy, brown hair moving with her head.

Camila quickly averted her eyes before they could go lower, as the girl was bare. Dirty, but bare. There were some scratches on her body, probably from walking through branches. But Camila didn't want to look any lower than her neck.

Nothing. That was what the girl was wearing. Camila quickly took off her jacket and took a step towards the girl, trying to offer her the jacket. The girl let out a growl, her teeth showing. She took a step back, as she narrowed her eyes.

Camila froze. She stopped and stared at the girl. She took another step and the girl let out another growl.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Camila said, showing the girl her jacket.

The girl frowned and tilted her head. Camila bit her lip, before getting an idea.

She held the jacket up. "Wear."

Camila placed the jacket on her shoulders, showing the girl what the jacket was for. She then grabbed the jacket and offered it to the girl. The girl took a step towards Camila and reached for the jacket. She held it to her face and sniffed it. Keeping an eye on Camila while the shorter girl took a step towards the girl and placed the jacket on the girl's shoulders. She then took a step back.

"I am lost. Do you know where the other people are?"

The girl tilted her head.

Camila sighed, not sure how to communicate with someone who didn't know what she was saying.

Camila reached for the girl, who tensed up. She watched Camila.

"Home?"

The girl stared. She kept her eyes on Camila. The girl's head snapped to the path. She let out a growl.

"Mila!" Camila heard Ally call out.

"Those are my friends," Camila told the girl, who looked ready to attack. "They are nice."

The girl turned to Camila.

"There you are. We've been looking for you," Dinah said, shaking her head.

"I was trying to find my way back," Camila told her friends, grinning.

Ally looked to the girl. Her eyes widened before turning to look away. "Oh."

Normani and Dinah looked at the girl and blushed. Both looked away.

"Why are you out here, naked?" Dinah asked, looking to the ground.

"She doesn't understand English," Camila whispered.

"Have you tried speaking Spanish then?"

"I don't think she can talk."

"Are you okay?" Ally asked the girl, taking a step towards her, but the girl took a step back and growled.

Ally stopped, a little scared.

"I think something is wrong with her," Dinah whispered, staring at the naked girl with a frown.

"Do you think we should take her with us?" Normani asked, looking at Camila.

Before Camila could answer, there was a howl. The girl perked up and looked around. Her eyes went to Camila, before she ran off, taking Camila's sweater with her.

"What just happened?" Ally asked, drowning.

Dinah shrugged. "I don't know. But we should probably get out of here before the wolves come out and kill us for their pups."

The three other girls walked back. Camila wanted to find out more about the girl.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her friends back to the campsite.

-

She ran back to her home. She sighed when she saw her parents. Father walked up to her and nuzzled against her face. He sniffed her jacket and moved back to look at her. She whined, taking the jacket off. She let Father sniff it. He looked at her, before walking away.

She smiled and went to the dead deer in the middle of the cave. She sat down next to Mother.

Mother signaled for the food. Letting out a whine, she grabbed some of the meat and started to eat.

Once she was unable to eat anymore she left her cave, where she came across her older brother. He bowed his head, letting out a small growl.

She crouched down, letting a growl. They lunged towards each other. They rolled around. She was able to get her arms around his neck and bite his neck. Her brother whined and shook her off.

She smirked. Her mother called for them, putting an end to their play fighting.

-

Camila sighed, as she looked into the trees.

"What's up?" Dinah asked, sitting next to her best friend.

"Should we look for her? I mean, she's alone out there, she could be hurt."

Dinah shrugged. "I think that may have been Lauren."

"Who?"

Dinah shook her head. "Before you moved here, the Jauregui's had a daughter, before Chris and Taylor. When she was three, they went camping. One second Lauren was coloring and the next she was gone. There were searches, but no one ever found her."

Camila frowned. "They gave up?"

"It's been seventeen years Mila. Chris was born less than a year later."

"And you think that's Lauren?"

Dinah shrugged. "Who else would be out here? She looked like she lived here."

"Did you know her?"

Dinah shook her head. "I was two. Ally was still six, already in school. Mani used to have play dates. They would have been best friends."

"Do you think Lauren would remember Normani?"

"I don't think Lauren would remember her own parents. Again Mila, it's been seventeen years. We don't even know if that's Lauren. Go to sleep, we have an early morning," Dinah said, standing up. She turned and walked to her tent.

Camila watched her, before turning back to the trees.

"Goodnight Lauren."

Camila stood up and turned, walking to her tent.


	2. Two

Camila opened her eyes when she heard rustling. She blinked a few times to blink the sleep away. She looked over to see someone looking through her stuff. She saw long hair and skin, lots of revealing skin.

Blushing, Camila cleared her throat. The other girl,  _Lauren_ , quickly turned and stared at Camila.

"Find anything cool?" Camila asked, not getting any response. "Aren't you cold?"

Lauren grabbed Camila's shirt and sniffed it. She threw it across the tent. Camila reached over with her hand. Lauren growled, showing her teeth. Camila froze, allowing the other girl to sniff her hand. Lauren placed the top of her head under Camila's hand and allowed for a head scratch.

Lauren closed her eyes and just let out a sound that sounded like a purr.

Camila smiled fondly. She stopped, getting a whine. Lauren was staring at Camila with her big green eyes, a small pout on her face. Camila continued to scratch Lauren's head, getting the girl to relax.

"You're actually really cute," Camila said, moving to scratch the girl behind her ear.

Lauren closed her eyes, let out a breath. Camila opened her sleeping bag. "Are you cold? Want to sleep here?"

Lauren ignored her and went back to her search. She grabbed Camila's banana socks and sat back with a frown. She placed the socks over her hands. She continued to look through Camila's back. She used her teeth to grab Camila's panties.

"No Lauren, put that down," Camila scolded.

Lauren dropped the undergarments. before she could do anything, there was a howl and Lauren ran out the tent.

Camila moved to the opening of her tent and looked out. Lauren was gone, but she saw her socks on the ground. Camila went to grab the socks from the ground.

With one last look to the trees, Camila went back to her tent, a smile on her face.

-

"What the  _fuck_!" was the first thing Camila heard. She stumbled out of her tent hoping Lauren returned but only found Ally and Normani looked into Dinah's tent. She went to check what they were looking for and found a mess in the tent.

"Oh, Lauren visited you too?"

Dinah frowned. "Lauren did this?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah, she was in my tent looking through my stuff when I woke up."

Normani smirked. "Did you two have sexy time?"

Camila blushed, shaking her head. "She was just getting our scents."

"She probably loved your scent, huh?" Dinah teased, crawling out of her tent.

"Leave her alone," Ally scolded, glaring at the two girl.

Dinah and Normani nodded. "Okay mom."

Before anything else could happen, branches broke behind Camila. She turned to see Lauren standing there, a dead squirrel in her hand. She offered it to Camila.

Camila felt sick looking at the poor animal, but Lauren looked so hopeful.

With a shaking hand, Camila grabbed the tail and gave Lauren a smile. "Th-thank you."

Lauren grinned. There was a growl, catching everyone's attention. Camila felt her heart start to beat hard against her chest. There was a pack of wolves standing a few feet away from them.

Dinah pulled Camila towards her, as the four girls stood together.

The wolf in front let out a growl, only to get one in return from Lauren. Lauren started to communicate with the wolves in their own wolf way.

Lauren looked at the squirrel in Camila's hand before turning to the wolves.

"It's okay, they can have it," Camila said, offering the squirrel to Lauren. The girl pouted. She grabbed the squirrel and threw it to the wolves. One of them grabbed it and started to walk away.

The leader it seemed let out a growl. Lauren looked scolded and nodded. She looked at the four girls before walking towards the pack. Camila watched as the girl pushed one of the wolves.

The wolves and Lauren disappeared into the trees.

"Fuck," Ally breathed out, getting nervous laughs.

"What do we do?" Camila asked, none of the girls moving from their stances.

"I-I think we should go home. We have to tell someone," Normani said, shaking her head.

Camila and Dinah nodded their heads. The four girls rushed into their tents to pack up their things, scared that the wolves would come back and kill them.

-

Lauren whined, tears in her eyes. She shook her head. Her mother gave her a small lick on the cheek. Her brother nuzzled her while her father stood there.

Lauren hugged her father. He let out a breath, as he growled. Lauren moved back and grabbed the jacket. 

She looked at her family, before walking out of the cave.

-

Camila looked out into the trees. She had finished packing and was just waiting for her friends to finish.

"Ready Mila?" Dinah asked, zipping up the last of her things.

Camila nodded. She stood up and started to walk to her friends when she heard the familiar branch snap. She looked back to see Lauren standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Lauren?"

The girl in question whined, as she took a step towards her.

"Are you coming with us?" Camila asked, looking at Lauren.

The girl didn't answer, as she looked around.

Camila extended her hand. Lauren slowly walked to the other girl and sniffed her hand. Camila smiled as she scratched her head.

"Mila," Dinah called, pointing to the trees, where three wolves here standing.

"Is that Lauren's family?" Normani asked, but was ignored.

Lauren turned and gasped. She ran to her family and hugged one of the wolves.

The four girls watched as Lauren shared a moment with each wolf. They watched the biggest wolf use its snout to push Lauren towards the girls. Lauren whined but allowed to be pushed.

"We'll take care of her," Camila told the wolves, grabbing Lauren's hand.

Camila pulled Lauren. Normani and Ally grabbed their things and Camila's while Dinah grabbed her own things.

The five girls stopped in front of Normani's car. The bags were thrown in the trunk. The second oldest girl turned to Camila. "Get her dressed. I'm not having anyone's naked butts on my seat."

Camila nodded. She opened her bag and grabbed some sweats that were a little big on her and turned to Lauren. The girl in question was smelling the car.

"Lauren?"

The girl tried to bit the side window.

Camila walked to the girl, getting her attention. "Lauren? Can you put these pants on?"

Lauren grabbed the pants and smelled them, she frowned at Camila.

The shorter girl took the pants and crouched down in front of the other girl.

She looked at Lauren's body and blushed. She was face to face with Lauren's  _very_  private part. She looked down quickly. She reached over and grabbed Lauren's ankle, getting it into one of the leg holes before doing the same with the other ankle. She then pulled the pants up, looking away until it was fully on. She then grabbed her jacket and helped put it on Lauren.

The girl whined, as she pulled the jacket.

"No Lo, you can't be naked outdoors."

The other girls were in the car. Camila pushed Lauren into the car so she was in the middle. The girl growled at Dinah.

The taller girl jumped back. "Is she going to bite me?"

"Let her smell your hand," Camila answered, climbing after her. She closed the door.

"Seriously?"

"Just do it."

Dinah let Lauren smell her hand. Once she did, Lauren tried to get the other girl to scratch her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"Police station, we have to report that Lauren is back. Her parents have to know," Ally told them.

Normani turned the car on. It rumbled to life. Lauren looked around, confused. Lauren was trembling. She let out a whine.

"Calm her down!" Dinah ordered Camila, a little scared.

Camila pulled Lauren to her and started to pet the top of Lauren's head. Lauren was still trembling, but allowed the other girl to stroke the top of her head.

"Let's get you home."


	3. Three

"So what do we do? Just walk in and say we found Lauren Jauregui being raised by wolves?" Camila asked, turned to Dinah, who was hold Lauren who was looking out the window.

"Yes," Normani answered, "I mean, what else can we say?"

Lauren moved and before launching herself onto the other side of the backseat, wanting to see out that window. Camila gripped Lauren's waist to keep the girl's balance on check. Lauren shot her a grin before looking out the window.

"Do you think Ralph is gonna need a leash?" Dinah asked, smiling fondly at the girl.

"Ralph?" Ally question, twisting her body so she could look at the younger girl.

Dinah grinned. "Well yeah, Lauren was raised by wolves. Ralph sounds like a bark. Ralph, ruff? And her name  _is_  Lauren, ya know, Ralph Lauren? It all lines up. It's meant to be," Dinah said, grinning.

Camila just watched Lauren's face while the wild girl looks out in awe.

It doesn't take long for the girls to reach the police station. The girls climb out of the car, all except for Lauren, who is looking around.

"C'mon Lo, let's go get you home, yeah?"

Lauren frowns. She looks at the offered hand and takes it. She growls when someone moves in their direction.

"No Lo, it's okay. You're okay," Camila told her, petting the girl's head.

Lauren let out a huff and closes her eyes, leaning into the hand. Camila moved that hand to link it with Lauren's. The other girl frowned as she brought their hands to her face. She looked at how their fingers intertwined with each other.

Camila let out a laugh and just pulled Lauren towards the building. The girls made sure no one got too close to Lauren, who would lowly growl at strangers.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist asked, looking at Ally and Normani.

"Hey, my friends and I were camping and we think we found Lauren Jauregui," Ally told the receptionist, getting a confused look. She looked past the two girls and saw Lauren standing there.

The receptionist reached for the phone and made a quick phone call. She told the girls to go wait in the chairs.

Camila spent the waiting time petting Lauren, who seemed to enjoy it. They were getting weird looks from people but the group of friends didn't care.

"Girls?" an officer called, signaling for them to follow him. Camila pulled Lauren with her.

Once everyone was seated, the officer offered the girls some donuts. Lauren frowned and sniffed it before taking a bite. Everyone watched as she tasted the treat, a small frown on her face. She took another bite and then another. Soon Lauren was trying to eat two at once.

"Where did you find Lauren?" the officer asked, grabbing his notebook.

Dinah told him the location.

"I got lost and then I saw her standing there. She ran from us but kept visiting. There was this pack of wolves who seemed to know her. She came back with us when we were leaving," Camila told him, petting Lauren.

"We have contacted her parents. There will be some blood testing to make sure she's really Lauren Jauregui."

Lauren let out a whine, looking at Camila.

Camila let out a small laugh while she looked at the empty box. She reached into her pocket. "Hey Mani, can you go buy some Lauren some more donuts?"

Lauren sighed, looking at the empty box of donuts.

The officer shook his head. He reached for his walkie and told another officer to bring more donuts. He then turned to the girls. "Are you sure Lauren doesn't speak?"

Ally answered that time. "No, she doesn't seem to understand when we say things, but she pays attention to gestures. She also listens to Camila."

The officer looked at the two girls. Camila was trying to clean Lauren's face while the other girl tried to lick her own fingers (they were really sticky).

There was a knock on the door and the officer went to open it. He thanked the other man and took the the box.

Lauren inhaled deeply and perked up. She attacked the box the second it touched the table. Dinah tried to reach for one but Lauren growled, glaring at the girl.

"Calm your ass Fido," Dinah told her, shaking her head.

"Lauren, we share," Camila scolded, getting a small pout from Lauren. She looked at Camila and grabbed one donut. She whined when she the other girls took donuts.

The girls ate the donuts and watched Lauren as the girl surveyed the room.

There was a knock and the officer opened it. Camila looked over to see Clara and Michael Jauregui standing there. They eyes shifted across the room before landing on Lauren. The girl looked at the new people and frowned.

Clara let out a small gasp. "That's Lauren," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Mike reached over and placed a hand on his wife's back.

Clara stepped towards Lauren and only got a growl in response. Clara took a step back, looking heartbroken.

"Ms. Jauregui, this is Lauren, but it's  _not_  Lauren," Normani told the woman, giving her a sad smile.

"It's been seventeen years Clara, she's lived in the wild for seventeen years. She's not our girl anymore," Michael whispered, wiping his tears.

Clara looked at Lauren. "Ha-has she been to the doctor yet? To make sure she's healthy?"

The girls shook their head. They turned to the officer while Lauren went to Camila.

The officer nodded his head. "There isn't much we can do. Lauren wasn't kidnapped. She can go home."

Michael and Clara turned to the girls. "We'll meet you girls there."

Ally looked at the officer. "Can you make sure no one hurts the wolves out there? They are Lauren's family."

The officer gave them a smile and promised.

-

Lauren growled as the doctor tried to check Lauren out. The girl bit a nurse.

"Camila, do something," Normani said, pointing to the scared girl.

Camila walked to Lauren and hugged her. Lauren sniffed Camila's hair and smiled.

"Fast," Dinah told the doctors while Lauren was distracted. They did what they could while the feral girl was distracted by Camila's scent.

Once the doctor was finished, she turned to Michael and Clara. "She seems healthy, physically. Psychologically, not so much. She's does seem to be unable to communicate. We don't think she'll function well in society. You may think of sending her to an institution to get twenty-four seven help."

Camila froze as she looked at Lauren's parents.

"No, we lost her once, we are  _not_ locking her up," Clara snapped, glaring at the doctor for even suggesting that. Michael rubbed his wife's neck.

The doctor nodded her head. "Of course. Lauren just needs some vaccinations and blood tests and then she's free to go."

Camila hugged Lauren when she felt the girl tense up at the shot in her arm. She let out a whimper.

Lauren whined as she tried to get off the bed. Normani was quick to reach into her bag and take out some Reeses Pieces. She poured a few onto her hand and rushed to Lauren. The girl sniffed the treats before using her teeth to get one. She hummed before getting another one.

"You get more if you let the nice lady give you a shot," Normani said, smiling at the girl.

Lauren's eyes stayed on the treats. She flinched when she felt the doctor touch her shoulder. Normani offered Lauren a candy when doctor pushed the needle into Lauren's arm.

That was how they got Lauren to stay still for the vaccination and her blood drawn.

Once they were done, the group was allowed to go.

Outside, Clara and Michael stood in front of the other girls.

"Lauren seems comfortable with you," Michael whispered, his eyes on Lauren.

Clara offered her hand to Lauren and allowed the girl to smell it. She rubbed against the hand, wanting her head scratched. With a fond smile, Clara did just that.

"I guess so," Camila said a small smile on her face.

"You're Chris's friend, right?"

"Kind of, we dated for like three days," Camila told the man, shrugging.

"Mike and I were talking and we want Lauren to be with the people she's most comfortable. We'll pay for whatever she needs," Clara told the girls, giving them a smile.

Lauren sighed, letting out her purring sound.

Camila looked at the three other girls, getting small nods.

"We'll do it."

Clara and Michael nodded.

"We'll visit a lot okay Lo?" Clara told her daughter who pouted at the stopping of head rubs.

Michael reached over and messed Lauren's hair. "It's really good to have you back. I love you kid."

With final goodbyes and number changes, Michael and Clara left to tell their other two kids.

"C'mere Lo," Camila called, opening her arms. Lauren jumped into the arms and licked Camila's cheek.

"Gross," Dinah commented, looking at Lauren and Camila in disgust.

Rolling her eyes, Camila grabbed Lauren's hand. "Lets go home. Lo needs a shower."

 


	4. Four

 

When the girl's arrived home, it wasn't early, but it wasn't too late. The sun was setting.

Lauren looked around the apartment. She opened very cabinet, pressed any button. She had even tried to put a fork into an outlet. Dinah stopped her before Lauren electrocuted herself. Lauren just went to the next room. After she inspected the whole place, Lauren pulled at her pants with a whine, tensed.

"What's wrong Lo?" Lauren ignored Camila and continued to pull at her pants. "Lau-"

And they found out why Lauren was whining. They watched as Lauren relax and urinated herself. Lauren just stood there until she finished. Once she did, she looked down at the tiny puddle and kicked imaginary dirt over it. She turned and went to investigate the rest of the house.

"We're gonna have to potty train her," Dinah said, looking in disgust the puddle.

The other three girls nodded, all frozen.

"Camila, you and Dinah go shower Lauren, Mani and I will clean up here and then get some extra clothes."

"No, I don't want to clean pee, I'll go help Dinah shower Lauren," Normani whined, pouting.

Camila rolled her eyes. "Go."

Dinah turned to Normani. "Go get the shower ready, I'll get Lo." She then went to look for Lauren and found the girl in Ally's room. She was chewing on something, and when she looked closer, she saw Ally's wooden cross. "No!"

Lauren jumped and turned, seeing Dinah rush to her. Lauren let out a growl when Dinah tried to pull the cross from the feral girl's mouth.

Dinah flicked Lauren's nose, "Down Fido."

Lauren released the cross and rubbed her nose, glaring at Dinah. She let out a huff.

Dinah tossed the cross onto Ally's bed and grabbed Lauren's wrist. She dragged the girl to the restroom. Normani moved from the showerhead.

"The temp is good," Normani said, turning to Lauren and Dinah. The taller girl grabbed the bottom of Lauren's shirt and pulled it over the girl's head. Lauren gasped when the shirt was over her head and stepped back. She fell into the shower, pulling Dinah in with her. The tall girl squealed when the hit her while Lauren pushed the shirt off her face. She was sitting on the ground. She looked up and saw the waterfall from the showerhead.

Lauren pointed to it and frowned. She crawled into the water and closed her eyes. She turned to Normani. She moved out and shook her wet hair. Normani yelped when Lauren's hair hit her face.

"Fuck," Normani groaned, cupping her eye. Dinah pushed herself out of the shower, her soaked clothes sticking to her body.

"What happened here?" Ally asked, putting some clothes on the toilet.

Dinah and Normani just gave Ally a look. The three girls squealed when drops of water hit her. Lauren gave them an innocent smile and went back to enjoying the water.

"Don't you guys know how to shower?" Camila asked from the doorway. "What is Lauren doing wearing pants in the shower?"

Lauren was shaking her head again. Dinah sighed and walked into the shower and pulled Lauren's pants down. The feral girl looked over and frowned. Dinah picked one of Lauren's legs up and then the other.

"Now get her clean," Camila ordered, turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dinah asked, frowning.

"I'm going to get a place ready for Lauren to sleep and Ally needs to order takeout."

Dinah and Normani sighed and turned to Lauren who looked up them.

Dinah picked Lauren up and together the two scrubbed the dirt off Lauren's body. Once they were done with the cleaning Lauren's body they moved on with her long hair. It took a while to get it cleaned.

"We're gonna take her to get it cut," Dinah said, slightly annoyed that she had to be in the shower.

They helped Lauren out of the shower and covered her in a towel. Lauren sniffed it, before dropping it.

"No Lo, keep it on," Normani told the girl, picking the towel up and placing it on Lauren's shoulders. Lauren leaned over to lick Normani's cheek. The older of the two leaned back. "No."

Lauren pouted, but let the two dress her. Once they were done with that, Lauren ran out of the room.

-

The five girls sat around the table, three boxes of pizza in the middle. Lauren was sniffing the pizza, her stomach growling.

Dinah laughed. "If she had a tail, she'd be wagging it."

Normani laughed while Camila opened the box.

Lauren gasped and tried to touch the pizza. Dinah pulled her finger away. "No Lo."

Lauren pouted and sat back. She watched as Camila grabbed a slice and placed it on a plate. Lauren reached for the pizza and hissed when her fingers burned. Lauren whined, as she rubbed her hands against her pants.

Lauren turned to Camila with a frown. Ally laughed and grabbed Lauren's hands. She wiped her hands clean.

Once her hands were clean, she reached down and grabbed the pizza and bit it. She gasped and let the pizza fall out of her mouth. She panted as she looked sad that the pizza was hurt her.

Ally shook her head. She grabbed the other pizza slice and ripped a part off. She blew on it and then offered it to Lauren. The younger girl opened her mouth, letting Ally feed her.

Camila just watched with a grin.

"Doesn't it feel like we have our own child?" Dinah asked, eating her own pizza.

Camila shrugged, grabbing her fourth slice.

Ally fed Lauren before eating herself. When they were done, they went to the living room to hang out. Lauren sniffed around, before curling up at Camila's side on the couch. She stared at the door rather than the television. She'd sit up whenever she heard someone passed by their door.

Camila reached over and stroked Lauren's hair, getting the girl to lay down. Camila grinned when she saw a small twitch of Lauren's leg.

"Watch television Lo," Camila told her, pointing to the monitor. Lauren looked over and fell off the couch. She scrambled to the television and sat in front of it. She started at the wolves in front of her.

Lauren let out a small whine. Dinah, Normani, Camila and Ally watched Lauren. The feral girl just stared at the television, not moving away from it.

"So potty train, teach her to eat, communicate, dress, we're doing that?" Normani questioned, smiling when Lauren looked at them.

"Her parents are going to help us, but I don't want her to go to some mental hospital. She needs to socialize," Camila answered, smiling softly when the show finished.

Lauren walked back to the couch and curled up back next to Camila. She looked up at Camila, pouting. The younger girl let out a small laugh and stroked Lauren's head again.

They watched television and tried to get Lauren to talk to them.

"Can you say Lo?" Normani asked, smiling at the girl.

"Just Lo," Ally tried.

Lauren would just try to lick Camila's cheek.

Ally rubbed Lauren's stomach, "You're so cute. Like a tiny little puppy."

Lauren relaxed and closed her eyes.

The girls smile. "This is better than having an actual puppy," Dinah commented, grinning.

"This puppy is sleepy, I gotta take her to bed," Camila said, sitting up. She helped Lauren up who whimpered, her eyes slowly opening. Camila pulled Lauren towards her bedroom. "Sleep," Camila told Lauren, who frowned. Camila pushed Lauren on her bed and covered her with blankets. The feral girl watched Camila. "Sleep," Camila told the girl. Lauren bit the blanket and just chewed on it.

Camila laid next to Lauren and waited to the other girl to sleep, but Lauren kept moving. She wasn't falling asleep. Camila reached over and started to rub Lauren's stomach. The girl let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Camila stopped when Lauren's breathing evened out. Camila moved her hand back and fell asleep.


	5. Five

 

Camila woke to a wet bed. She opened her eyes, not knowing where she was for a second. She sat up and looked under her covers, seeing a dark wet spot in the middle of her bed. Camila frowned. It suddenly hit her. She jumped off the bed, not wanting to lay down on Lauren's  _pee_. She looked around, not seeing Lauren around. She saw her bedroom door wide opened.

Camila rushed out of her room, trying to think of where Lauren would go. But she didn't have to wait too long. Camila heard a big scream.

She rushed to Ally's room to see the shorter girl glaring at Lauren, who had a wooden cross in her mouth. Ally was standing over Lauren, who was against the wall.

"Demon!" Ally shouted, pointing a finger to Lauren.

Lauren growled around the cross. Camila shook her head and walked to Lauren. The feral girl just watched the dark haired girl.

"We don't bite that Lo," Camila whispered, reaching for the cross.

The older girl growled, her teeth clenching around the cross.

Ally whimpered, biting her nails.

"Lauren, put it down," Camila told the other girl, who just stared, her eyes challenging. " _Now_  Lauren."

Lauren tilted her head and dropped the cross.

Camila grinned.  _Hell yeah. She was top dog_.

Lauren pouted and poked at her own stomach, looking up at Camila.

The Cuban-born girl laughed. "Let's get you cleaned up and then food in your tummy, yeah?"

Camila gave Lauren's head a pat and the older girl tried to nuzzle to it. With a laugh, Camila turned to Ally. "Hide what you don't want Lauren to touch. We forget, Lo has a mind of a puppy."

Ally sighed and nodded. Camila lead Lauren to the restroom and stripped the older girl. Lauren just watched Camila's hands, a curious look on her face. The taller girl perked up when the shower turned on, allowing the water to hit her. Camila showered the girl, who was distracted by the water.

Once Lauren was showered, (how did Dinah and Normani struggle?) Camila dried Lauren up with a towel and had her sit on the toilet. Camila got into the shower and cleaned herself up.

Lauren was sitting on the ground, smelling the different soaps when Camila finished. The younger girl lead Lauren back to her room and got dressed, getting a pout from Lauren. The older girl grabbed the strings of her sweater and started to chew on them. Camila lead Lauren to the kitchen, where to other girls were.

Ally placed some pancakes on the table. Lauren sniffed the air, her stomach letting out a growl.

"What's the plan for today?" Ally asked, helping Lauren eat her breakfast, wanting to keep a mess to a minimum.

"Get Lauren some clothes and hair cut. Her nails need to be done," Normani named off, nodding her head.

"Should we get a leash or something for Lauren?" Dinah asked, watching the girl eat. Lauren licked her lips and ate the pancake from the fork Ally was holding.

"Don't be stupid Dinah, Lauren isn't an animal," Camila told her, glaring.

"Mila, she was raised as one," Ally whispered, turning to face Camila. Lauren pouted when the fork moved away from her face. She leaned forward and bit the piece of pancake.

Camila sighed and turned to Lauren, who wanted to eat. With a small smile, she nodded. "We'll go to Petco when we all get dressed."

-

Lauren growled when she saw a dog in Petco. She tried to go towards it to fight but Normani and Dinah held her back. Ally and Camila grabbed a black leash and paid for it. Once they had it, the clipped it to a belt hoop on the back of Lauren's pants.

Camila pulled the leash, getting Lauren's attention. With one last growl, Lauren followed the other girls, a pout on her face. She looked back to see the leash attached to the belt-hoop on the back of her pants. She tried to pull her pants off, but Dinah stopped her.

"You can't be naked here."

Lauren frowned, not understanding. She continued to pull at her pants. Dinah reached into her bag and took out a chew toy, giving it to Lauren. The green eyed girl frowned and sniffed the toy. She bit it, hearing a squeaky noise. Her eyes widened as she started to chew the toy, her pants dilemma long forgotten.

"I've always wanted a puppy," Dinah commented, petting the top of Lauren's head.

Normani reached over and slapped the top of Dinah's head.

They went to the hair salon next. Lauren didn't let anyone close to her. She'd growl when someone who wasn't Camila, Ally, Dinah or Normani and tried to bite them.

Normani placed her hand on Lauren's cheeks. Lauren stared at Normani, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Watch me."

Lauren frowned as she tilted her head. She reached forward and tried to lick Normani's face, but the older girl just moved away.

Camila let out a laugh from her chair. Lauren looked over to see Camila get a trim. A hair stylist took a step towards Lauren. The feral girl let out a growl as she glared at the girl.

Normani grabbed the chew toy from Dinah and shoved it in Lauren's mouth. The girl started to chew it, allowing the hairstylist the brush Lauren's hair. The younger girl closed her eyes and tilted her head back, liking the feeling of the having her hair combed.

Lauren looked up and towards the mirror. She froze, getting everyone's attention. They all watched as Lauren tried to get off the chair, but her leg got tangled in the cape over her. She fell forward, falling on Normani, who fell back in shock. Normani lost her breath, watching as Lauren stood up. Normani let out a another groan when Lauren stood over her to look at her reflection.

"Someone get her off of me!" Normani cried out. Dinah and Camila both gently pushed Lauren off of Normani and on the chair. Lauren was given a hand mirror to distract her.

Ally sighed. The hairdresser started to cut Lauren's hair while Lauren's attention was on the mirror.

"This is going to be rough," Camila commented, getting three eye rolls.

"No, but really," Dinah continued, "how are we going to get Lo new clothes and nails cleaned if she gets distracted easily."

Lauren had started to bite the mirror.

"This is gonna be fun."


	6. Six

Lauren had been with them for two days. They had been trying to potty train the girl. They also had a pile of newspapers and doggy pads in the area Lauren liked to urinate at. They had many toys scattered around that Lauren liked to chew on.

They were trying to help on Lauren's attention span. They wanted the girl to be able to keep her attention on one thing for enough time to know what was happening. The last thing they wanted was Lauren getting hit by a car just because she didn't pay attention (although Lauren knew nothing about traffic and needed to be taught that too).

-

"Hand. Come on, hand."

"Mani, she's not an actual dog."

"She was raised as one."

She stared at the girls in front of her. They were all sitting in front of her. 'Normani' had her hand out. There was a 'treat' in the other hand. Lauren wanted the treat. It tasted good. It was better than what she had at home. She missed home. She missed Mother and Father. She missed Brother.

'Camila' sighed and grabbed Lauren's hand. She placed it on the Normani's hand. "Hand."

Normani gave Lauren the cookie, who shoved the whole thing into her mouth. The one named Ally reached over and wiped her mouth. Lauren moved her face, not liking the thing on her face. She just wanted more cookies.

"Hand," Normani repeated, a new 'cookie' in her other hand. Lauren looked at the cookie then the hand, before placing her hand on Normani's. She grinned when the girl gave her the cookie.

"See, we  _can_  train her."

-

Dinah had clipped a fake tail on Lauren's pants and had been watching the girl run in circles, trying to catch it. Lauren had caught it a few times, but always slipped through her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Normani asked, sitting next to the other girl.

Dinah smirked. "I always wanted a puppy."

Normani laughed. "Camila and Ally are going to kill you."

Dinah shrugged. "They won't find out." She grabbed the squeaky toy they had gotten to distract the girl and squeezed it. She grinned when Lauren looked at her, a small frown on her face. Dinah threw the squeaky toy and watched as Lauren ran for it. "Lo," she called, holding out a cookie.

Lauren's eyes were on the cookie. She ran to Dinah, wanting the cookie. Dinah grinned. "Toy."

Lauren tilt her head, confused.

"Toy," Dinah repeated, holding her and out.

Lauren looked at it. She leaned over and licked her hand.

"Ew!" Dinah exclaimed, shaking her hand. She dropped the cookie. Lauren dropped the toy and grabbed the cookie, shoving the whole thing into her mouth.

Normani was laughing and laughing. Her gasped for breath as she laughed. Dinah shot her a glare while she wiped her hand.

Lauren let out a small whine and placed the toy on Dinah's lap.

"At least she's smarter than an actual dog," Normani said, shaking her head.

Dinah sighed and grabbed it. She tossed it across the room, smiling when Lauren ran to grab it.

Lauren returned the toy and looked at Dinah, waiting for her treat. Dinah gave it to Lauren, who happily ate it.

It didn't take long before Dinah's arm started to hurt. She shook her head at Lauren, who was pouting at the lack of cookie. Dinah turned to Normani.

"You wanted to play fetch, you get to break the news to her," Normani said, shaking her head. Dinah sighed and turned to Lauren.

"I'm tired Lo, we can play later," Dinah said, dropping the toy onto the ground. Lauren grabbed it and placed it back on Dinah's lap. Dinah dropped it, and Lauren returned it.

The girl sighed, letting her head fall back. She suddenly sat up. She grabbed the bag of cookies and handed them to Lauren. The feral girl grabbed it and started to eat the cookies.

"Ally and Mila aren't going to like it," Normani said, grabbing the remote control, with a teasing tone.

Dinah sighed, closing her eyes.

-

Dinah jumped when she felt something hit her. She looked around to see Camila glaring down at her.

"What?" Dinah asked, rubbing her face.

Camila threw the fake tail and pointed to Lauren, who was whining, her face covered with pieces of cookies. The feral girl was holding her stomach.

"She's not feeling good, because of all the cookies you let her eat," Camila told her, glaring, "she's not a dog, Idiot."

"Those were just cookies. They weren't that bad," Dinah said, trying to defend herself.

Camila sighed, rubbing her face. "She's never had cookies like that before. Her stomach isn't used to it."

"Oh," Dinah whispered, her eyes wide. "Oops?"

Camila rolled her eyes and walked to Lauren, trying to help the poor girl up. Lauren whimpered, looking up at Camila.

"I know Lo, let's try to make it all better, yeah?"

Lauren let herself be lead out of the room. Ally laughed as she sat down next to Dinah. "You're in the dog house now."

Dinah turned to Ally. "Shut up."

Ally just laughed even more. She grabbed her phone. "Mani is making dinner. Go help her."

Dinah sighed. "You guys are always bugging me about something."

Ally just laughed. Dinah walked into the kitchen, knowing she wasn't going to help. 

-

Lauren had her eyes closed, her whining finally ended. Camila had placed Lauren in bed and was rubbing her stomach. It had calmed the girl, as she slowly fell asleep. Camila just watched Lauren sleep, her hand rubbing circle's on the other girl's stomach.

Lauren let out a content sigh, her leg twitching.

"You know, you make hard to say you aren't a puppy," Camila said, shaking her head. She made sure Lauren was asleep before heading out of the room. She grinned at the other girls.

"How's Lo?" Ally asked, looking up from her book she had read for class.

"Sleeping. Her stomach isn't bugging her. I'll wake her up for dinner later.

Ally nodded her head. "That's good. Clara called me though. She said she and Mike want Lauren to meet Taylor and Chris," Ally announced.

"Does she want us there? Or does she want it to be family only?"

"We're Lauren's family now, so she's okay with us being there. I kind of want to see how Lauren reacts in her old home, you know?"

Camila nodded. "Let's set up a time and day."

Ally smiled. "This is going to be good for her."

"I know."

"Dinah! You're going to burn it!"

"We'll all be safer with the Jaureguis than here."

Camila laughed, standing up and moving to the kitchen to see if anything else was on fire.


	7. Seven

****_Three year old Lauren followed the butterfly. It looked so pretty and she wanted to get it for her little brother._

_Lauren climbed off her little chair and walked towards the small bug. The butterfly was flying away, and Lauren’s little feet couldn’t catch up. She ran passed the trees. She was busy looking up at the pretty bug, she didn’t notice the branches on the ground until her foot got caught under one and she fell down. She whimpered, her ankle throbbing._

_She took the moment to look around the room and saw that she didn’t know where she was. Her heart started to beat quicker, as tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t see her parents, and that scared her._

_“Mami!” Lauren shouted, looking around. “Papi!”_

_She hugged herself. She wanted her parents. She just wanted to go home._

-

“Hurry!” Dinah called out, the leash wrapped around her hand. She could feel Lauren pulling against her. The girl raised by wolves seemed ready to run off.

“Hold your horses,” Ally said, placing the things they were going to need in the back of the car.

“C’mere Lolo,” Camila called, patting her lap.

The feral girl listened to the direction. She tried to run towards them, but was pulled back. Lauren whimpered, pulling at the leash. She went to look at the pictures, taking in the scent of everything she saw.

“I still find it funny that she hasn’t figured out how to unhook it,” Normani said from the passenger seat.

“She hasn’t learned to unbutton her pants yet, how do you expect her to unhook herself?” Ally told them, shaking her head.

Camila laughed, patting her lap again. Dinah released the leash and watched as Lauren ran into the car and curl up on Camila’s lap. Dinah rolled her eyes, walking towards the car. She got into the passenger’s seat. Ally walked towards the driver side and started the car. Normani sighed and sat in the back with Lauren and Camila.

Lauren stared out the window, seeing everything pass by. Camila kept her arms around the girl’s waist, trying to keep her safe.

-

_Little Lauren wondered the woods, screaming out to her mommy and daddy. She just wanted someone to take her home. Tears streamed down her face. She was getting hungry and cold._

-

Camila looked out the window and saw Clara and Mike on their doorway. Ally parked the car and the group of five left the car. Lauren tried to run off, but Camila kept a grip on the leash.

“Camila, Ally, Dinah, Normani, welcome,” Clara greeted, her eyes on her eldest daughter.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jauregui,” Ally replied, smiling at the woman.

Lauren was looking around, in awe of the place.

“Well, come in, we have lunch ready,” Mike told them, signaling for the house. They all walked in the house. Lauren inhaled deeply, her eyes widening. She turned to Camila, as if asking if Camila smelled the food two.

“Go say hi and then we’ll eat,” Camila said, but only got ignored.

Clara and Mike looked at Camila.

“She understands some words. Her favorite is food,” Normani told them. Lauren perked up and looked at Normani. She let out a whimper.

Mike smiled softly. He raised his hand and let Lauren smell it. Once the girl deemed him safe, she pushed against his hand, wanting to be petted. Mike’s nails gently scratched the scalp of his eldest. The girl closed her eyes and leaned into the hand.

“Is this the sister we heard about?” another voice added. The four girls (Lauren was distracted by the scratching) turned to look at a teenage boy. He had an eyebrow raised. A younger girl was standing next to him.

“Chris, Taylor, this is your sister Lauren,” Clara told her children, the younger two staring at their older girl.

“What’s wrong with her?” Taylor asked, taking a small step closer.

Lauren’s head snapped up and she growled at the girl. Taylor let out a small squeal and took a step back.

“She doesn’t bite,” Normani told the siblings.

Lauren inhaled deeply, the food coming back to mind. She turned and looked at the closest to her. Ally let out a small laugh.

“I think Lauren is hungry.”

Mike smiled and lead everyone outside. Lauren was placed between Camila and Normani. Ally sat next to Normani. Clara, Taylor, Chris and Dinah sat on the other side of the table. Mike had a place at the head of the table.

Mike walked out with a tray of food. Lauren tried to get up, but Normani and Camila held her down. Lauren let out a whimper, her eyes on the food.

Mike let out a laugh. He placed the food in the middle of the table. Lauren turned to Camila, waiting to be fed. Camila smiled, and waited until the elder Jauregui’s told them they were allowed to get food.

“How is it? Do you need money for her? We can babysit,” Clara asked, looking at the four.

Ally answered for the group. Camila was cutting Lauren’s food. The girl raised by wolves was being watched by her siblings. Chris had a grin, while Taylor looked curious.

“We’re taking it day by day. We try to tackle something everyday. She’s made our lives interesting. But we will let you know about babysitting. And if you ever want a day with Lauren, let us know. She is your daughter.”

“How puppy is she?” Chris asked, turning to his ex’s friends.

“We have a leash for her and she enjoys chew toys,” Dinah responded, getting a laugh from Lauren’s father.

The wolf-girl looked at her father, a small tilt in her head.

Camila took the moment to get a bite of her own food.

“I’ve always wanted a dog,” Chris commented, turning to Lauren. He yelped when Clara, Taylor, and Dinah smacked his head and shoulders.

“Idiot,” Camila muttered, shaking her head.

-

_Little Lauren rubbed her eyes, curled up next to a tree. She could hear something coming closer to her. She whimpered, pushing against the tree. She saw something move closer to her. Lauren saw a big dog stalk towards her. His dark eyes and sharp teeth. Lauren felt her tears stream faster down her eyes._

_The big doggy sniffed her. She tried to be as still as possible. She felt the dog’s tongue swipe at her cheek. Lauren frowned, not sure if she was going to be eaten by the wolf, when it laid on the ground next to her._

_Lauren’s hand ran over the fur of the dog, the puppy in Luaren’s head._

_The wolf urged Lauren to get on it’s back. With trembling legs, Lauren climbed the dog as if it were a horse. She gripped it’s fur tightly, not wanting to fall, as the dog carried Lauren away._

-

Taylor never got to meet her older sister growing up. She hadn’t been born when she disappeared. But everyone knew of what happened. People would ask questions, but Taylor never had any answers.

Seventeen years later, she finally met Lauren, and it wasn’t what she expected. She never expected her sister to return how she was.

But at the same time, she didn’t mind. Not when her sister would curl next to her, her head on Taylor’s lap. Taylor’s hand was running through Lauren’s head. Lauren had taken a liking to Taylor’s presence.

When she sniffed Taylor’s hand, Lauren’s eyes widened. She tried to curl into her little sister, her eyes closing. Camila told her she had never seen Lauren act like that. Lauren hadn’t taken a liking to anyone that quickly.

Taylor just hoped she could have some sort of bond with her sister.

-

_Little Lauren looked around and saw another big dog. She climbed off the big puppy when he crouched down. Lauren walked next to him. The other dog walked to her and sniffed her. Lauren watched it. She giggled when she felt the soft fur tickle her._

_Lauren saw a smaller puppy. She gasped, when her stomach growled. Lauren whimpered. The bigger wolf ran out. Lauren was pushed deeper into the cave by the remaining big wolf. She walked until she was next to the puppy. She sat down and sighed. The big dog laid down close to Lauren. The little girl curled into the warmth. The dog returned with fruits it had found. Lauren ate what she could._

_That night, curled up with the wolves in the warmth, Lauren didn’t feel as scared._

_She didn’t know that those wolves were going to become her family._

 


End file.
